pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki-Editor Test
Dear ArteroPker's, Welcome to the Wiki-Editor Test. Perform the following test to see if you like doing wikia work and if you are capable of working with the wikia and understanding it. Don't be scared to "fail" this test. You can ask me questions at any time (private message me on the forums. My name is Thomas on it; or Powned You50). I actually advise you to ask me questions if you are struggling with one of the tests. The beginning is hard, but it will get easier, trust me. 1. Make an account on the wikia: link = http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserSignup (Note that it might take 5-10 minutes to receive the e-mail confirmation). 2. Congratulations, you have made an account on the wikia. Do not proceed to this step until you have made a wikia account. The second step will help you edit pages on the wikia. Go to: http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-editing and click for your "Preferred editor:" and choose: "No preference Wikia's new VisualEditor Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available)". 3. Staying on that page, tick the box "Use a blank page as default for creating a new page". Trust me, everything we are doing right now, will help you progress as a wikia-editior in the future. It should look like this: 4. So now that we got that done, we can start making real progress! Your first ever page on the ArteroPk wikia will be an "Item Page". This means that you will be describing and listing all the characteristics of the item you choose. Your 4th task therefore will be, find an item. Think of the item you want to make a page on. I advice you choose a weapon or an armour piece. (NOTE: IF YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR ITEM HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN BY ANOTHER WIKIA-EDITOR, SIMPLY CHOSE A DIFFERENT ITEM). You can pick easy armour pieces such as ... a Black Platebody, or a Rune Full Helm. It's not about the item, it's about the content! 4.1. How do I make a page? There are two ways to make a page. 4.1.1. The easy way is by looking on the top right of the wikia where it should say "Contribute" (If you are not able to find it, click here and look again). After clicking it, press: "Add a Page". Then you get the option "What do you want to call it?" Name it the item you have chosen at "4". BUT! Make sure you capitalize every word. For example, "Dragon Dagger". You would NOT write "dragon dagger" or "Dragon dagger". The beginning of each word is capitalized. 4.1.2. Another option is to use the url to make a page. This is the more "Advanced way", a lot quicker and easier.". Simply take out everything after wiki/. You'll get this: "http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/". Then add the item you have chosen at "4". BUT! Make sure you capitalize every word. For example, "Dragon Dagger". You would NOT write "dragon dagger" or "Dragon dagger". The beginning of each word is capitalized. Here is an example of a GOOD link http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Claws. Here is an example of a BAD link http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_claws. Notice the difference in the capitals? 5. You should now have an EMPTY page with your item name in the URL. Before we move on, I will explain you a bit about "Source" and "visual" mode. They are located on the top right of the page. (They are not there? go back to point: "2" and make sure you did it correctly. Visual mode is usually used for adding informational text and seeing what the page would really look like. Source mode is a bit more complicated. If you are adding any CODE, you add it in source mode. The reason behind it is that when a code is pasted in source mode, it will recognize it as code. But if you would post code in visual mode, the wikia will not recognize the code and the code will be ineffective. You can also simply add general information to the source mode, but you wont see what the page really would look like. So we can say that, you can make pages on the wikia with only using source mode, but you cannot make a wikia with only using visual mode. Simply because of the code! So, this will become easier once we actually start making wikia pages. So LETS START. I want you to download this Code Grabber made by our own administrator Mehr. Code Grabber 6. Do exactly what I do in this video! Wiki-Editor Test instruction video 7. Private message me on the forums and I will check what you have made. If it's correct, we will move on to the next step.